Fur & Revenge
by The Shiny Espeon
Summary: It was all going well for our favorite ninja turtles, until Baxter Stockman created a modified mutagen. Untested, they end up shoving Donnie into the vat. The result? A lanky, humanoid mutant cat. Now the remaining turtles must work to get their brother back before his right mind vanishes forever. Rated T for blood. Uh. Rewriting? Erm... hiatus? *shrug*
1. Chapter 1

"Shredder, sir," Baxter Stockman's voice echoed rather strangely in the silent base-room thingy. Mikey gazed down at the gaggle as Baxter presented a canister of violet mutagen-looking stuff.

"Ooh…" He crooned. "Shut up!" Raph hissed, mildly cuffing Mikey on the back of his head. Giving Raph a last glowering look, he turned his attention back to them.

"- matter if you are already a mutant, whatever DNA implanted into this mutagen will replace the past one. Overall, it just makes you a new species."

"So, if you were to put feline DNA into the mutagen, and one of the turtles "fell" into it, they would become a super-mutant cat?" Tigerclaw questioned in his rough, growly voice. "Yes. It also raises the chances of people losing their humanity… or "turtlmanity", Baxter chuckled at his terrible pun. "Really? He sucks at that," Mikey whispered to himself. "Be quiet!" It was Donnie this time. "Do you really want to be caught right now? It was hard enough sneaking in!"

"Not really." Mikey softly mumbled.

"How much do you have? I want to test it. Then we shall see if there is anything truly useful we could do with it," Shredder growled.

"Much more. Enough for a vat." Baxter replied. "Wonderful. Go now and prepare it." He growled.

"Oh snap. That does not sound like a nice mutagen," Mikey commented as they entered the lair. "You don't say," Raph grumbled, flopping onto the couch. Leo had already vanished, most likely to report to Splinter about this urgent manner. Whatever Shredder planned on using the mutagen for, it was not something to banter or joke about.


	2. Chapter 2

Perched on a wooden beam high above the concrete, Donnie and his brothers scanned the Footbot heavy room.

"We need a strategy," Leo announced, sitting up straighter. He flitted his gaze to his elder brother. "Any ideas, Oh-Great-Mighty-One?" Raph jested. "Not now, Raphael… no plans, either," Leo sighed, easing his tight grip on the beam.

"Ooh! Maybe you and Raph could attack in pairs, and then me and Don attack in another… like Sensei had taught us that one day," Mikey proposed, his vivid blue eyes alive.

Itching to correct Mikey's grammar, instead he said, "Any objections… Raph?"

"Whatever. I'm just tired of sitting here waiting for them to find us," He grumbled, unfolding his arms.

"Ok, then. It's settled. When I give the 'signal' you advance and attack, okay? C'mon, Raph," Leo said, waiting for Raph before taking off in the maze of supports.

Mikey waited before they were out of sight before turning. "Let's go!" He quietly exclaimed. Releasing a sigh, Donnie wound his way through the beams after his baby brother.

Mikey was getting restless, shifting endlessly. Finally he whined, "Where's Leo? I'm hungry."

"Hey, hungry," He replied.

"Ah. I hate it when people do that!" Mikey said as he began hugging his knees. "Well, I'm sure Leo will give it soo- Oh, well. There it goes," Donnie saw Leo's "signal", or at least what he thought was the signal. Leo just appeared to wave his hand.

"Alright, finally… why are we here again, though?" Mikey asked.

"Leo wants me to test the mutagen," He sighed. He really didn't _want _to test it, but it would benefit the team.

Leaping down, he withdrew his staff and launched into battle.

It appeared that the Footbots' and the ninjas' only goal was to lure one of them into the violet-colored mutagen. They weren't even attacking, only cornering them on a platform above the vat.

"Guys, I think they are trying to get one of us to fall," Leo words echoed his thoughts.

"You don't say?" Raph grunted.

It happened in a second. A Foot soldier darted forward, charging at Donnie. The impact startled him, and he stumbled back before he tumbled into the vat. He could hear the screams and shouts from his brothers before he took the plunge.

Mikey's "P.O.V"~

"Donnie!" Mikey cried, whipping around. After that, the Foot soldier retreated quite far back. He stared at the despicable ooze, fearing what my pop out.

A pristine white paw broke the surface and grasped the edge, causing ripples. The ooze was much more watery the original mutagen. Another one joined the right one. A discernible heap of black and white fur followed, collapsing on the platform, gasping.

_He's a… a… cat? _Mikey thought to himself, surprised by the choice of DNA.

"Donnie…?" Raph's call was cautious. Donnie's eyes snapped open, a deep, dark amber, pupils narrowed, and very catlike. But if you look closely, Mikey realized, you can recognize a hint of maroon, around the rims.

Donnie-cat-thing hissed, raising to one knee hesitantly before completely standing.

Leo's "P.O.V"~

Donnie was menacing. He had obsidian-black fur, with a white blaze, "muzzle", stomach, and paws. His eyes were like burning embers.

As he had thought, Donnie wasn't in his right mind, unfortunately. He looked ready to claw all of their heads off, if it was even possible. At that moment the Foot decided to fight again, and they rushed forward, demanding him to launch back into battle.

"Feral" Donnie's "P.O.V~

The strangely dressed men rushed forward, and the three turtles withdrew their weapons and begin battling. He took this as a good chance to attack. The turtle in the red mask caught his eye first, so he planned to attack that one. He barreled into the turtle, the impact making him drop his weapons. The turtle seemed to hold back.

He inwardly scoffed, lashing his paw out. His claws sliced into his cheek. In response the humanoid turtles pulled his hand to the wound, and he felt satisfied by the turtle's reaction. Lunging forward, he pinned the turtle to the wall.

"Don't do it, bro…" A voice echoed through the building, and for the first time he realized the fight had ceased. Thinking it was talking to him, he turned his head, realizing one of the men had a strange gun aimed at a familiar orange-clad turtle…

_Oh god… that's Mikey! _Donnie thought, turning back to Raph with a horrified glance at the bleeding slash. He removed his paw, stumbling back. He turned back to Mikey, glanced back at Raph, then he saw the man tense, pressing the trigger.

Donnie lunged, wrapping his claws around his little brother's plastron. The shot whizzed past his tail, clipping the tip and removing some white fur. Ignoring the slight sting, he focused on the pain that shot through his elbow as they tumbled together, only stopping when the hit the wall, only then rolling away from each other. Mikey immediately recovered, staring wide-eyed at him.

"Please don't hurt me," He whimpered, terrified. He was unable to reply- not because he couldn't, because he was too worried about the slash in his upper arm. They met eye-to-eye in silence before he broke away, sighing.

"Tell Raph I'm sorry…" He croaked, turning to the opening window. Taking the leap, he escaped the mini abandoned factory.


	3. Chapter 3

Writing this was extremely awkward for me to do. Why? I'm just like that.

Thoughts on Fur &amp; Revenge? Go to my DeviantArt page SkyePhilosopher and look around for the journal.

Sincerely,

Skye

P.S: I don't even know what I was trying with the periods.

~ . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . … ….. "No! Not Donnie!" April gasped, her hand reaching to her mouth.

"Seems so," Leo released a sigh.

"He jumped out of a window… one jump only!" Mikey exclaimed.

"We all saw, Mikey. Don't have to tell us five-hundred times," Raph grumbled, one hand pressed to his cheek.

"So. What is all this talk about Donatello jumping out of a window about?"

"Sensei!" Leo exclaimed, momentarily startled. Sensei raised his brow slightly. Raph elbowed him, and he launched into the story.

"Then he jumped out of a window!" Mikey said. "Yes… then he jumped out of a window," Leo added.

"Find him, then. Treat this like the time we had searched for Karai," Splinter instructed.

"Tonight?" Mikey protested. "Tonight," he barked.

"Aw, man."

"All come after I get this… this… slash, I suppose, cleaned up," Raph grumbled and marched off to the bathroom.

**~You-Don't-Know-Until-You-Looks-Under's P.O.V~**

"Why in the world should I decide to join… you?"

"Because, we will make you even more powerful-us, together."

"Cut the nice act, Shredder." Donatello huffed. He was chained to a wall in a remote room. For some odd reason, Shredder was trying to convince him to join their side. Though, he didn't blame them- after all, he would be considered a super-mutant. Just more power for the Foot.

"C'mon, kitty. Don't you want to be better than those reptiles? Mammals are much better, after all," He growled.

"You disgust me," He replied. "Thanks for the compliment," Shredder said. "How clumsy of me- I meant to insult you." "We'll continue tomorrow," He declared and marched out. _Ooh, just standing here will be _so _much fun, _He couldn't help but think.

Suddenly, a plate slid into the roof, and Mikey slithered out onto the floor.

"Hi buddy," Mikey greeted. Donnie awkwardly glanced left to right before hesitantly replying, "Hi…" "We've come to save you," Mikey announced, and begin playing with the shackles.

"Er… is Leo or Raph up there?" He questioned. "Yup. Oh yeah..." Mikey poked his head up into the ceiling.

"He's cool," He seemingly announced to his older brothers. They hastily joined them, and Donnie's gaze slid to Raph's bandaged cheek.

He grimaced and nervously chuckled, "Hehe… sorry."

"No problem," Raph dismissed.

"Ugh! I give up!" Mikey groaned. "Maybe because you are trying to pick a lock with a crayon," Donnie commented. "Well, you think of something better," Mikey retorted.

"Only your hands are shackled," Leo observed. He glanced at the ceiling.

Suddenly, he raised his leg, attempting to reach the lock. He knew must look like a retard, but it was for freedom. He grasped the lock, but his foot slipped, and he grunted.

"Well, so much for that," He grumbled.

"Hey, Don. Maybe you could try to slip your hand out," Leo suggested. "Uh, maybe." He tried pulling his hand upward, trying to slide it out.

"Gah! Would one of you be kind enough to pull against it?" He asked, getting frustrated. Raph clenched the metal ring, and yanked. Holding back a yelp, he protested through clenched teeth, "Not like that!"

Raising his brow, Raph redid it, pushing it down, as he pulled against it- and it slid off!

"Man that feels nice," He said, twisting his wrist. He easily did the left one, as his right hand was free. He stretched, raising his fists in the air. Then his gaze returned to his brothers. "What? You try standing against a stone wall for 10 hours. See how you like it," He said.

"I wouldn't!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Nobody would," Raph snorted.

"Guys, we should get moving, before someone finds us.

"Great plan," Donnie rolled his eyes.

Mikey scrambled into the hole, heaving himself up. Leo went next, then Raph. Donnie braced himself, then leaped. Unconsciously, he unsheathed his claws as he reached and scrambled onto the slick metal. Turning, he took the slab and slid it back in place, hurrying after his brothers.

**~Someone Else's P.O.V~**

Donnie stuck to the back of the group, causing Mikey to glance every once in a while to confirm he was still with them. He was worried about him. Was he embarrassed?

As they entered the lair, Donnie hang back, hesitating a few moments before stepping in.

"Oh, c'mon. Nobody is going to kill you," Raph said, taking his hand and dragging him into the room. Splinter looked as if he was expected them, with Casey and April.

"Donatello."

It was all Sensei uttered.

"Uh… yeah?" He asked, glancing at the floor.

"Come here."

"Ok?"

He walked over, and Sensei struck out. Donnie, flinching, countered him, holding out a furry hand to block it.

"Don't worry. Just testing your reflexes," Splinter reassured.

"Right," He recoiled. "May I go to my room now?"

"No," He grunted.

**~Erm~**

"Can I feel your fur?" Mikey asked, and he watched as Donnie slid away.

"Uh… no," He responded.

"Hey, what did you do after you jumped out of the window?" April asked.

"Well, I did fall on my face. Then went a fooled around in a local Chuck E. Cheese's outside of the city. Fun enough, I daresay," Donnie began. "Then Shredder found me… I hate to admit it, but I was playing with a ragged old wig. It gets boring."

That statement made them chuckle. "Did you chase it, like a real cat?" Kasey questioned.

"Nah, though I might have to retrieve it. I held it up and batted it for 30 minutes, then I caught rodents and I trapped them under the wig… no offense, Sensei."

"None taken," He dismissed.

"Now can I go to my room?" Donnie asked again. "Fine," Splinter sighed.

"Finally!" He muttered, make a break for the hall, jumping over the couch in the process.

Yah! More then 1,000 words in this chapter!

It also has some references from other shows. The "picking a lock with a crayon" came from Jessie. "Thanks for the compliment" &amp; "How clumsy of me- I meant to insult you" is from _Sound of Music _from 1965.


End file.
